Sangre sucia
by Raysha
Summary: [Viñeta] Severus y Lily mantienen una conversación. Cuando la pelirroja se marcha indignada, Severus reflexiona... Disclaimer: todo el Potterverso pertenece a J. K. Rowling y empresas asociadas.


SANGRE SUCIA

Se hallaban en un aula vacía cualquiera, llena de polvo y telarañas. Parecía haber estado en deshuso durante varias décadas. Pero, en aquel momento, nada de eso importaba. Fijémonos pues en los dos adolescentes que estaban sentados en el frío y duro suelo de piedra.

—Sólo te lo preguntaré una vez: ¿qué quieres?

—¿No es evidente?

—No, no lo es.

—Quiero advertirte. Me trae sin cuidado lo que hagas con tu vida, Evans, pero, ¿en serio? ¿Con Potter? No sé cómo has podido caer tan bajo.

—¿No te traía sin cuidado lo que hiciera con mi vida?

—Sí, pero te he dicho que quiero advertirte. Recuerda por un momento esos tiempos en los que siempre estábamos juntos, tú eras esa chica simpática e inteligente a la que los profesores adoraban, y yo ese niño amante de las pociones.

—Esos tiempos pasaron, Snape.

—Esos tiempos —continuó el muchacho de pelo grasiento y nariz ganchuda, sin hacerle caso— en los que pensabas que Potter no era más que un cretino arrogante, imbécil, inmaduro y egocéntrico. Cuando pasábamos tardes enteras insultándolo. ¿No recuerdas?

—Ha madurado, Severus —a su interlocutor no se le escapó que había utilizado su nombre de pila—. Ya no es el de antes.

—¿Quién te asegura eso? Recuerda: aunque el escreguto se vista de seda, escreguto se queda.

—El refrán no se refiere a ese tipo de cosas…

Severus la volvió aignorar.

—Ese Potter —el nombre del aludido lo dijo con un desprecio y odio muy inusuales— es un idiota, Lily. Sólo quiere utilizarte, créeme: cuando menos te lo esperes te dará la espalda, te pisoteará el corazón hasta dejarlo irreconocible y sin capacidad de volver a amar; y luego vendrás a mí llorando, y te lo digo sin necesidad de un ojo interior que me lo augure.

—Pero, ¿tú quién te crees que eres para decirme eso? ¡Ni siquiera somos amigos! ¡No entiendo ni qué hago aquí! —le gritó entonces la chica pelirroja. Sus ojos verdes centelleaban.

—No somos amigos porque tú no quieres, Lily. Te he pedido perdón cientos de veces.

—Te lo he dicho muchas veces, Severus. Tú elegiste tu camino, y yo el mío.

—¿Por qué te importa tanto que sea amigo de Anthonin y compañía?

—Creo saber que no estamos aquí para discutir sobre eso —le dijo ella fríamente.

—Potter no es bueno para ti, Lily. Tú te mereces a alguien mejor.

—¿A alguien como quién? ¿Eh?

—Pues… —titubeó—. ¡No lo sé! ¡como alguien mejor! ¡Alguien que se preocupe por ti! ¡Alguien que te prefiera antes que a… una bola con alas de murciélago! ¡Alguien que no sea un niñato insufrible y engreído! ¡Alguien que no te haya insultado nunca y que te haya querido siempre! —a aquellas alturas, Severus SNape gritaba a pleno pulmón, parecía fuera de sus cabales—. ¿Cómo puedes quererle, Lily?

El furioso monólogo había dejado a la muchacha muy desconcertada. Su antes amigo nunca había gritado en su presencia, su voz siempre había sido suave. Siempre hacía comentarios con el veneno justo para poner furioso al más inteligente, y para que el más estúpido se fuera bastante desconcertado al no entender qué querían decir sus maliciosas palabras.

—¡Deja en paz a James! ¡Te recuerdo que es mi novio!

—¡Y yo sigo sin entender qué has visto en él, Lily!

—¡Al menos tiene la capacidad de ser empático! ¡Y quieres que te recuerde la vez que me insultaste delante de toda la escuela? ¡Él salió en mi defensa! ¡Y ni siquiera me caía bien!

—¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetirte que me arrepiento totalmente de haberte insultado así y que no lo volveré a hacer jamás? —le preguntó el chico, desesperado.

—¡No me valen tus excusas baratas! ¡Si me lo dijiste, por algo debió ser! ¡Y no pienso permanecer ni un minuto más aquí para perder mi valioso tiempo! ¡Yo quiero a James, Severus! ¡Y si me has querido como amiga alguna vez, deberías respetarme! Aunque, ¿sabes qué? ¡No me importa lo que tú pienses!

Y salió corriendo del aula sin mirar atrás.

Severus Snape se tumbó boca arriba en el suelo de aquella vacía aula. La había perdido para siempre. Y con ella, la oportunidad que habría tenido de arreglar las cosas. La oportunidad que habría tenido de decírselo.

Por su mente pasó una imagen: un chico de pelo negro y gafas redondas, con una odiosa sonrisa de superioridad en los labios, sujetando por la cintura a una risueña Lily. Sujetando por la cintura a su Lily.

Pero ya no era su Lily, ese pronombre nunca volvería a acompañar al nombre. Era la Lily de… ese niñato espabilado que la había conquistado.

Y no se dejó engañar. Desde hacía tiempo se lo imaginó. Primero al ver sus peleas, y después al ver a la pelirroja quedarse embobada mirando la nuca del chico. Y aunque se hiciera de rogar, él siempre supo que cedería.

Y él… él nunca pudo evitarlo.

Porque no era un valiente Gryffindor que pudiera dar la cara y decirle la verdad. Porque nunca tuvo las suficientes agallas para decírselo:

—Yo te quiero, Lily.

Sólo las frías paredes de roca se dieron por enteradas de aquella confesión. ¿Pero a quién decírsela, si no? Sus amigos sólo eran amigos por conveniencia, y su familia… digamos que su familia no era la típica familia perfecta del siglo XX.

Porque él nunca fue, ni sería, suficiente para ella. Porque ella era una gran chica, ¿y él? Él también era un gran chico, recordó con amargura que le dijo una vez Lily. Pero ella había elegido, esas palabras ya no valían nada para él. Ya no había nada que hacer.

Y entonces recordó el momento al que Lily había hecho referencia apenas unos minutos atrás. Aquel incidente que había llevado todo a la mierda. Aquellas dos míseras palabras que, si las decías con desprecio y repulsión, como había hecho él, podían clavársete en lo más hondo del alma y no olvidarlas jamás. Aquellas dos palabras, aquellas once letras: «sangre sucia».

Porque para Severus Snape, aquella maldición nunca volvería a ser una forma casi normal de referirse a los hijos de muggles entre su grupo de amigos. De ahora en adelante, aquellas palabras pasarían a ser las que firmaron su sentencia de muerte. Parecían inofensivas, sí, pero, habiéndolas suprimido, en aquel momento podría estar degustando los suaves y rojos labios de la chica de sus sueños.

En eso pensaba el profesor Snape mientras sacaba la cabeza del Pensadero que le había prestado Dumbledore. Pensó que no le habría hecho falta utilizarlo, recordaba como si hubiese ocurrido el día anterior el momento en el que había dejado escapar a lo mejor que le había pasado en su vida.

Pero ahora nada de eso importaba. Tenía que dar clases de Oclumancia al arrogante y malcriado de Potter y, como siempre, llegaba tarde.

Se sacó con la varita unos pocos recuerdos más de la mente para que, si por un casual llegaba a conseguir defenderse —cosa que no pasaría, un thestral lo haría mejor que él— no descubriera sus más íntimos pensamientos. Como aquel. Como muchos otros.

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta. Al abrirla, se encontró con el tan familiar rostro de Potter. No pudo evitar mirar a sus ojos verdes, tan iguales a los de su madre, y quedarse durante un nanosegundo un poco embobado, recordando; para luego fijarla en su cara y hacer un gesto del más puro asco existido y por existir, siendo correspondido por el chico.

Y mientras El-niño-que-vivió se situaba frente a él, Severus Snape no pudo evitar preguntarse cómo hubiera cambiado su vida si en vez de Harry Potter, aquel chico tan parecido a su mayor enemigo de la adolescencia se hubiera llamado Harry Snape, y hubiera sido un clon suyo.


End file.
